In the retail sale of expensive articles, it is usually important that each article be displayed in such a way that it appears attractive. This is particularly true in the case of eyeglasses, whether they be corrective glasses or sunglasses, since there are a large number of styles to put on display at the same time. Despite the large number of frames or complete glasses, it is still important that the prospective buyer be able to examine each item from all sides and, by displaying the merchandise properly, he or she may be able to do so without handling the item. The handling of a pair of sunglasses can cause it to be smeared with finger prints and these not only show on the surface of the glasses, but they also collect dust. When dozen of styles are on display, the attempt to keep them clean and attractive presents a real problem.
The method of displaying sunglasses and the like in the past has usually consisted of placing them on recessed shelves or in clips on a board. In either case, the merchandise cannot be easily examined without handling it, thus leading to breakage, soiling, and lack of aesthetic appeal. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, a primary object of the present invention to provide a display tray for eyeglass items which allows visual access to almost all sides of the item.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a device for displaying merchandise, such as a pair of sunglasses, in such way as to take full advantage of its attractiveness.
A further object of the instant invention is the provision of a tray for the exhibition of a plurality of eyeglasses in such a manner that each one is clearly visible.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide a display tray for a pair of eyeglasses which allows complete inspection without the necessity of handling it.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a display tray which, when used with other similar trays, permits the exhibition of a large number of eyeglasses with a minimum of spoilage or soiling due to handling.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a display tray which is simple, light-weight, and rugged in construction, which is inexpensive to manufacture from readily-available materials, and which is capable of a long life of useful service with a minimum of maintenance.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.